In Your Arms
by thezanystranger
Summary: Isaac...my Isaac, my beta, my mate. Although he doesn't know it yet, I love him with every piece of me. Derek takes care of Isaac after Allison's death


Silence is all I hear. Except for the faint heart beats of Kira, Scott, and whom I assume is Lydia it is silent. But then it hits me, a rapid and uneven beat. I turn and my heart breaks.

Isaac...my Isaac, my beta, my mate.

Although he doesn't know it yet, I love him with every piece of me. He thinks the cuddling and casual touches are just your regular alpha-beta relationship.

Seeing him sitting on the ground, kneeling with his feet tucked under him, crushes me. But before I can go to him I hear footsteps behind me.

Turning, I see Chris Argent. His eyes lock in on Isaac and he instantly understands what happened. With surprising calmness he walks over to Scott, who is still cradling Allison's dead body. He whispers into Scott's ear and out of respect for their privacy I tune it out. Scott faintly nods and with all his gentleness he lays her down. Chris walks over to Kira and her mother and tells them to go home and get some rest.

After they have gone Chris comes to me. His face is blank as he says, "I will get Scott home, do you need any help with Isaac?"

"I will take him back to my loft. Are you sure you can take Scott? I can bring him home while you stay here." I can't imagine how he is handling his daughter's death, his last bit of family, so well.

"Scott is like a son to me. He is the only person to have loved Allison as much as I love her" Argent replies.

"Okay then, I will get Isaac now and take him home'" I place a hand on his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze although I know that it does nothing to console him after a loss like this.

He turns to go help Scott. I watch with a knot in my stomach as I see Scott, just a teenager, sitting there covered in blood as he lets himself be helped up by Mr. Argent.

As the two get into Mr. Argent's car and pull away my focus turns to Isaac. He hasn't moved this entire time.

I approach him slowly, restraining myself from enveloping him in my arms. I kneel next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Isaac, you ok?" I ask quietly. Upon hearing my voice his eyes meet mine and it appears as though he only just became aware of my presence.

"Derek-when did you-why are you here?" He asks almost inaudibly.

I'm about to answer when Isaac's gaze falls to Allison's body lying on the concrete. Mr. Argent would no doubt be back, after dropping off Scott with Melissa, to mourn her privately. But for Isaac to see her is to much.

"She...I tried Derek...I tried...but we were fighting and there were so many...I tried...it's my fault" Isaac suddenly is hyperventilating and the tears are welling up in his eyes.

"Hey no Isaac look at me" I grasp his face and lock my gaze on his eyes "This is not your fault. Do you understand?"

Isaac seemed to mull this over and grips my forearm while I gently rub my thumb across his cheek.

"What do you say we go home?" I ask as I gently grab the boy under his arms and lift him up. When he goes to take a step he is a little unsteady so we maneuver our way to my car while he leans against me for support.

Finally we make it and I gently help him sit down in the passenger seat.. As I buckle his seatbelt I notice the vacant look in his eyes and want oh so badly to just hold him against me for ever. Instead, I gently kiss his forehead and close the door before jogging over to get in on the drivers' side.

I am pulling out in reverse when all of a sudden Isaac is grabbing my hand and I am slamming on the brakes before we swerve out of control.

"Wait we can't leave her out there alone! Derek please we can't leave her!"

"Shhh Isaac is okay, her dad is going to come back for her. He will take good care of her okay?" I'm pulling his hand off my arm and I hold it in my hands, it is cold and I know I need to get him back to the loft.

"Okay" Isaac breathes quietly

I hold his hand the rest of the way home and Isaac slowly ends up slumping against the window, clearly exhausted from the day he has had. After arriving home I put the car in park and force myself to let go of Isaac's hand to help him out of the car.

I open the door and pull Isaac out into the cool night air. He starts to shiver and I throw my leather jacket over his shoulders, mentally kicking myself for not offering it to him sooner.

I know he is exhausted so I steer him toward the elevator once we are inside the building and hope he is too tired to notice he is in the confines of the elevator.

Unfortunately, that is not the case as half way through the ride his breathing becomes quick and shallow and he is looking for around for some way to escape.

I step closer to him and grab his hand while rubbing his back with the other hand.

"Breathe Isaac, you're okay, you're okay, I'm right here. Isaac gribs my hand with white knuckles and plays with the hem of my leather jacket until the doors open. When they do I quickly lead him out into the wide open space of the loft.

Still holding his hand I give it a squeeze and tell Isaac that he is still okay and he is still here with me. Isaac nods and takes deep breathes until his breathing returns to normal. Well not quite normal as he is still shaking like a leaf from being outside for so long.

"Let's get you warmed up okay?" I tell him. "Wait here, I am going to turn the shower on to warm you up.

I grudgingly leave Isaac while I hurry to turn on the shower and get Isaac a clean towel to use. Luckily the shower is quick to warm up.

When I walk back into the living room, Isaac is still standing and shivering. I walk over and tell him the shower is warm. Isaac nods and slowly walks out of the sight and I hear the bathroom door close.

Silence again.

I walk out onto the balcony overlooking Beacon Hills and let everything that has happened sink in. Allison is dead. Scott first love, Isaac's best friend, Argent's daughter is dead. Now I have Isaac, a lost puppy to take care of. While yes I want to be closer to Isaac, him being so hurt kills me.

A knock on the door pulls me from my deep state of thinking on the balcony. I have no idea how long I have been out here but I quickly make my way inside. I am suddenly shocked when I see Chris Argent standing inside my loft.

"I didn't expect to see you here, how is Scott?" I ask not sure what to make of Argent being here.

"He is about as good as to be expected, I left him with Melissa"

"And what about you? How are you Chris?"I asked nervously unsure of how to talk to people after this sort of thing happens.

"I'm fine, it's what we do. I can compartmentalize my emotions, I have dealt with this before. But I just came by to see how Isaac was doing? I know he has lost enough people in his life".

"He is in the shower but feel free to go tell him you're here. He is definitely in shock. I am just going to find him some warm clothes for him to wear" I say as Chris turns to knock on the bathroom door.

As I am pulling out a pair of sweats and a hoodie for Isaac to wear I hear Chris call out to Isaac. But suddenly I get a nervous feeling when Isaac doesn't answer.

"ISAAC! Derek get in here!" I hear Argent yell.

My heart is instantly beating a thousand times a second and I need to see Isaac right now.

I run into the bathroom to see Isaac standing in the shower still fully clothed and he is shivering more than he was before he got in.

How long was I out on the balcony and how could I not notice?

The once warm water has now run out and been replaced by an icy cold spray.

I look up and see Chris reaching in to turn off the shower and I am grabbing the towel I folded and stepping into the tub with Isaac. I wrap the towel around him tightly and he leans against my chest as I hold onto him like he could disappear at any second.

Then I hear Chris coming back into the bathroom with the clothes I had pulled out. I guess I threw them down outside the bathroom when I ran in.

"Hey Isaac let's get out of these wet clothes okay?" I coax as I guide Isaac out of the bath while making sure he doesn't slip.

I grab the clothes from Argent and he says that he needs to go an get Allison's things in order.I nod in understanding and with that I am left alone with my mate who at the moment is freezing, soaking wet, and completely heartbroken at the death of one of his best friends.

I lead Isaac out of the bathroom and have him sit on the end of my bed.

I start with his shoes and begin untying the laces of his boots.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to deal with me Derek" Isaac begins to start apologizing.

"Hey Isaac there is nothing to be sorry about. I wouldn't ever want you to deal with this by yourself. I am always here for you ok. I give his thigh a squeeze and continue to take off his shoes. Finally the wet shoes are off and now it's time to move upward.

I glance at Isaac and the vacant look in his eyes has returned. I can see his eyelids drooping and know I need to move fast before he falls asleep on me.

"I'm gonna take your pants off now" Although I have seen Isaac shirtless before during our numerous alpha-beta cuddle sessions, I have never had to fully undress Isaac. So I feel the need to ask permission first. Isaac half-heartedly nods, not really absorbing what I am saying.

So I proceed to unbutton his pants and am all of a sudden nervous as the prospect of undressing Isaac. I want to kick myself for even thinking this stuff now, Isaac is hurt and this shouldn't be arousing me.

I pull his wet jeans, after a bit of a struggle as the fabric was sticking to him, and am pulling one leg off when Isaac snaps back to reality and grabs my hand.

"What are you doing?!" He seems startled that I am pulling his pants off while crouched down in front of him.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes, I brought you some to change into and then you will warm up. You are still freezing"

My explanation seems to appease him because soon he nods his understanding and I proceed to pull the remaining pant leg off.

"Isaac do you want to put on these sweatpants by yourself or is it okay if I help you take off your boxers?" I ask and am practically unable to contain myself at the idea of seeing Isaac's lower half naked.

"It's fine...you can…" Isaac mumbles with his eyes staring off into space. He starts to sway drowsily. I grasp his waist to keep him from falling over.

"Hey Isaac stay awake for me bud, just wait until you get changed"

I then realize that it may be easier to put his pants on if he is laying down. So I stand up and gently ease him onto the bed while holding the back of his neck.

I then decide to just get on with it and in one motion pull Isaac's wet boxers off and grab the sweatpants. For Isaac's own privacy I try not to gape at his length but I can't stop myself from gazing at it for a second. I look at Isaac, who is gazing blankly around the room seemingly enthralled in the ceiling tiles. I then slip the sweats over his long, lean legs and now need to remove his shirt. I decide the best approach would be to sit next to him and prop him up while slipping off the t-shirt. So I move over and sit next to him and wedge my arm under his back to push him into sitting position. I am soon met with complaints however,

"No Derek I wanna sleep. Want to lay down"

Isaac is clearly on the verge of sleep as his sentences are becoming increasingly incoherent.

"Okay Isaac hang on I am just going to take off this wet shirt"

I slide the fabric up over his head and soon he is shirtless laying against my shoulder. The hoodie, to my dismay, is still on the floor where I was kneeling while I took Isaac's pants off. If I put Isaac back down I most likely won't be able to coax him to sit back up. Well with he seems pretty content leaning against me so maybe the hoodie isn't that necessary.

"Isaac let's get in bed now. Come on buddy" I stand up and pull the sheets back. By some miracle Isaac stays upright long enough for me to get the bed ready. I then figure the best way to get him in is to lift him up and under the sheets. So I put an arm under his knees and one behind his back. I lift him up against my chest and he does the absolute cutest thing.

He instinctively curls up ever so smaller and snuggles his face into the crook of my neck. One of his hands grips my shirt while the other wraps around my neck.

He is like a little octopus wrapped around me.

I walk over to where I pulled the sheets back and lean down to put Isaac down. But his grip only tightens as I go to release him.

"Derek don't leave me too...I...I can't stay alone" Isaac cries.

"Shhh it's okay Isaac I'm not leaving, I'm just putting you in bed so you can sleep. I will be right next to you. Just lay down and I'll get in too."

"Promise?" Isaac asks like a little boy.

"I promise. Just let go."

I feel his suction like grip loosen as he settles into the bed. I walk over to the other side of the bed. My shirt and pants are wet from holding Isaac so I take off my pants and shirt and get into the bed in just my boxers. I have just gotten under the covers when I feel Isaac start to snuggle into my side.

"I'm right here Isaac. You're okay".

After a bit of twisting and turning, Isaac finally settles with his back pressed up against my chest. He is still cold so after pulling the warm comforter over both of us, I slide my arm across his waist and pull him closer to me.

I concentrate on the rhythm of his breathing and his heart beat as Isaac slowly falls into blissful sleep.

I am glad he is finally getting rest but I know that tomorrow is going to be the first day of a long road to recovery. Right now he can forget his troubles and all that he has lost but tomorrow he is going to wake up and Allison will still be gone and she isn't coming back.

After listening to Isaac's steady breathing I finally decided I would be no help to anyone tomorrow if I was tired. So I slowly drift to sleep with my mate safely tucked in my arms.

It's midnight when I wake up to Isaac's chest rising and falling unusually fast. His hands are clenched into fists as he whispers to himself.

"No...no...I'm sorry dad...I'll do better. I can do better. Please no no not the basement please. Help...stop dad! Let me out please…help me...Der-"

I can't bear listening to Isaac relieve the days his father abused him. I don't really know what to do when someone is having a nightmare.

When I was younger, before the fire, sometimes I would have nightmares of my family dying and Peter would come and hold me. I would wake up in his arms and he would just stay there and make sure I wasn't alone.

When I hear him say my name I have to help him. I don't want Isaac hurting himself so I grab his hands and hold him in place, in my arms while he squeezes my hands for dear life.

"Isaac you're safe now. Okay Isaac. Wake up for me" I sooth loud enough to wake him but not to startle him.

Suddenly he is awake and gasping for air.

"Shh Isaac I'm here"

My voice reminds him where he is and all of a sudden everything that happened hits him like a bus. He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

I am right on his heals and get to the bathroom door right as he begins to vomits into the toilet. Instantly I am kneeling next to him rubbing his back as he kneels with his arms gripping the sides of the toilet. Finally after a minute or two Isaac is left coughing out any remaining bile.

I get up and wet a washcloth and give it Isaac to wipe his mouth and get another cloth to wipe the sheen of sweat that accumulated on his face.

After he has collected himself somewhat I suggest we go back to bed.

"Come Isaac let's go back to sleep hey?"

"I...I can't...not now"

"Tomorrow you are going to need energy and you're exhausted right now. Just come lay down. I'll be right there ok?"

"Okay"

I gently pull Isaac up until he is standing on shaky legs. His eyes are trained on the ground and I can see he is replaying Allison's death over in his head.

I put a hand on the small of Isaac's back and guide him back toward the bed. I coax him to climb under the covers and pull the comforter over both of us. But instead of lying against me he is turned away from me on the other edge of the bed. I pretend not to notice but the distance between us seems endless.

Soon though I hear sniffling and look over to see Isaac's body shaking ever so slightly that I realize he is crying.

Without thinking I grip his shoulder and turn him so he facing me. He tries to hide his tear stained face but instead I sit up and pull him into my lap.

Finally he gives in and his hard exterior falls apart. He buries his face in my shirt and lets all his emotions pour out. I gently rock him back and forth as I hold him against my chest while he cries.

With my arms supporting his torso and my lips pressed against his temple, Isaac finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Derek" Isaac once again starts apologizing.

"Hey what did I say? You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm glad you're here so don't apologize okay? You're pack, you're family" I whisper.

"Ready to go to bed?" I ask

I feel Isaac nod against my bare chest and I carefully lay down on my back and Isaac stays on the side of my hip with his head lying above my belly button and his arms wrapped around my sides.

I mindlessly card my fingers through Isaac's soft curls and he slowly falls back into blissful sleep.

As he falls into a deeper and deeper slumber he slowly inches closer until finally his head is resting against my collarbone and his bare chest is even with mine. I turn my head ever so slightly and I see his face. Completely innocent and wrinkle-free Isaac looks so peaceful and young as he sleeps.

I lean in and plant the lightest of kisses on his forehead before wrapping my arm around him and falling into a content sleep.


End file.
